¡Abacho, Becho!
by Torresx2
Summary: Lo único que Plagg quería era un abrazo y un beso... y no precisamente de su camembert.


Adrien comenzaba a preocuparse.

Plagg no había hecho otra cosa que tirarse en el sofá y suspirar cada 3 minutos.

No queria salir, ver televisión, bromear, jugar a desordenar la habitación. ¡No quería ni comer camembert!

¿Eso era, siquiera, posible? ¿Plagg podía sobrevivir sin comer ese apestoso queso?

Estaba confundido.

¿Dónde estaba el manual de instrucciones de este Kwami?

-Plagg, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, no por primera vez.

El pequeño gatito lo miro con ojitos tristes, nada típicos en el. No respondió.

-Vamos, Plagg. ¿Qué pasa?- insistió con mas ganas- me estas preocupando…

-Respondeme una cosa- interrumpió Plagg.

Eran sus primeras palabras en mas de dos días. Su voz estaba un poco ronca por el desuso.

" _Esto es un progreso_ ", pensó con entusiasmo el rubio.

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo llega Marinette de su viaje?

Lo habían tomado completamente fuera de base. Sabia que Marinette había salido a pasar unos días con Alya y su familia a Dios-sabrá-donde, pero eso era todo.

¿Cómo esperaba Plagg que el supiera?

-No tengo ni idea- respondió.

El Kwami dio un gran suspiro, se giro y le dio la espalda a Adrien.

"¿ _Para que querrá saber cuando regresa Marinette?_ "

* * *

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto los siguientes días.

Y vaya que tuvo tiempo.

Su padre había viajado a Milán por unas pasarelas que tenia que organizar para su nueva colección. Natalie había ido con el, así que no tenia horarios para cumplir. Además, Hawk Moth aparentemente se había tomado días libres pues no había aparecido ni un akumatizado.

¿Cómo saber cuando volvía Marinette?

No tenia su numero celular, lo había perdido junto al teléfono que Plagg había usado como tabla de surf en la bañera.

Bien podía preguntarle a Alya, solo que la chica era suspicaz. Y en ocasiones, imaginativa. Podía mal interpretar la pregunta.

No es como si pudiera decirle que era Plagg el interesado en saber.

Ahora, otra cuestión:

¿Por qué a su Kwami le interesaba saber del regreso de Marinette?

¿Acaso le gustaba la Dupain-Cheng?

Marinette era una chica linda y dulce, todos lo sabían, además de atenta, amable, generosa y en ocasiones tímida.

No veía como a alguien no le gustaría Marinette.

¿Pero a Plagg?

Esto requería mas investigación.

* * *

Ya comenzaba a asustarse.

Plagg solo había comido unos pellizcos de pan y agua.

¡Ni que estuviera en prisión!

Se la pasaba preguntando por Marinette y viendo el Ladyblog.

Ni el mismo veía esa pagina tan seguido.

Lo mas preocupante era que lo único que veía, de una manera fija y anhelante, era a la chica sin rostro que vestía como Catarina.

Necesitaba hablar con Nino.

* * *

Había pasado la mayoría del verano en casa de Nino, aprovechando que no había nada que se lo impidiera.

Esa tarde, como de costumbre, comieron, bromearon y jugaron videojuegos.

Era tiempo de ir al grano.

-Oye, amigo, ¿has sabido algo de Alya?- pregunto, con cierto tono pícaro, para despistar al moreno.

-Pues si- el chico se había sonrojado- dijo que la estaban pasando muy bien, que nos traerían recuerdos y que volverían en una par de días.

-¿Un par de días? ¿de verdad?

Nino puso el juego en pausa para luego mirar a su amigo suspicazmente.

Adrien se dio cuenta que debió controlar la emoción y alegría en sus palabras.

-Wao, amigo- Nino sonreía de medio lado- no pensé que ver a Marinette te pondría tan feliz.

-¿Qué? No…

-¿Entonces lo que te emociona es el regreso de Alya?

-No, no, no, no- ¿ahora que le diría a Nino- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡ella es tu novia!

-¿Pues que es?

Adrien sentía el sudor en su frente y manos acumulándose rápidamente.

" _No puedo decirle a Nino que lo que me alegra es que Marinette regresara y entonces Plagg se pondrá mejor"_

No podía decirle la parte de Plagg.

No le quedaba mas que decir la parte que no lo incluía, aunque fuera una mentira.

-Bueno, yo… si estoy feliz porque Marinette regrese.

Hasta que volvió a su casa, se la paso escuchando a Nino hablar de que tenia que invitar a la pelinegra a salir, que Alya estaría feliz de que tuvieran una cita doble y muchas otras cosas.

Las cosas en las que había terminado metido, y aun no sabia que sucedía con Plagg.

* * *

-¡Si! ¡Siiii!

Plagg volaba de aquí para allá por toda la habitación, gritando como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

Adrien no pensó que la noticia del regreso de Marinette lo fuera a poner tan explosivamente feliz.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que estaría de vuelta?

-Nino dijo que quizás en un par de días.

El kwami se detuvo y lo miro largo rato frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No estas seguro?

-No…- Plagg parecía afectado de nuevo- pero Nino quedo en avisarme para ir a recibirlas al terminal de autobuses.

El gatito se calmo con eso. Aun no volvía a ser la molesta manchita negra que ronroneaba, pero no parecía al borde de la depresión medicada como antes.

…

¿Los kwamis se duchaban? ¿necesitaban lavarse los dientes? ¿para que un kwami se pondría colonia?

Esto era tan extraño.

-Plagg, es hora de irnos- le dijo Adrien- las chicas no tardan en llegar.

-Estoy listo, estoy listo- el pequeño voló como un proyectil hacia la chequeta del rubio- ¡Vamonos!

Poco después de llegar junto a Nino, llego el autobús donde viajaban Marinette y Alya. Las chicas se bajaron de allí y, mientras la familia de la morena y los Dupain-Cheng, quienes también habían ido a recibir a su hija, recogían los equipajes, fueron a saludarlos.

Nino le dio un nada disimulado codazo en las costillas a Adrien, señalando a Marinette con los ojos. El rubio tuvo que saludar a la pelinegra con apenas oxigeno en los pulmones gracias al golpe.

-Hola- dijo el, de repente nervioso.

-Hola- saludo ella, mas nerviosa que el.

Los padres de Marinette los invitaron a un almuerzo de bienvenida, el cual los padres de Alya declinaron pues estaban cansados por el viaje.

La morena, por otro lado, estuvo mas que encantada de ir, siempre y cuando su novio y Adrien también pudieran estar.

Fueron a casa de Marinette. La muchacha, Adrien noto, estaba algo confundida por la forma en que Nino y Alya los evadían.

Era demasiado obvio para el que querían dejarlos solos.

Sabiendo ya que las cosas se quedarían asi mientras la pareja morena pensara que le gustaba Marinette, decidió dejar de pelear con ello y en cambio, disfrutar de la compañía de su amiga pelinegra.

* * *

Era cerca ya del anochecer y ellos seguían en casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien nunca creyó pasar una tarde tan genial con Marinette. Debía darse mas tiempo para charlar con ella. Solo que… se suponía que el interesado en ver a Marinette era otro.

¿Dónde estaba Plagg?

Se toqueteo la chaqueta y reviso los bolsillos interiores, al menos tres veces, pero el kwami no estaba. ¿Se molestaría al ver que acaparaba toda la atención de Marinette?

Miro a la muchacha. ella estaba esculcando su pequeña cartera rosa, como si fuera perdido algo.

La pelinegra alzo la vista, chocando miradas con el. Sonrió avergonzada.

-No consigo mi celular, creo que lo deje en mi habitación- dijo- ¿me das un minuto para buscarlo?

-Por supuesto- el sonrió. Eso le daba tiempo de buscar a Plagg.

El gatito suspiro otra vez, pero de contento.

Estaba en el balcón de Marinette, viendo como el sol se ocultaba, acompañado de cierta kwami roja.

Ni un millón de ruedas de camembert valían eso.

Porque lo único que Plagg había querido esos últimos días era un abrazo y un beso de su linda y dulce Tikki.


End file.
